


you can bet that he's doing it for some droid

by beccaboom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Guys and dolls au, fluff for daaaaays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaboom/pseuds/beccaboom
Summary: Rey knows when her love comes along.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	you can bet that he's doing it for some droid

**Author's Note:**

> For the #damereydaily2020 Day #9 prompt: “I know.”
> 
> Okay, guys, so hear me out - I really love Guys and Dolls. Like, a lot. Sky and Sarah? Poe and Rey. And no, it’s not lost on me that Sky Masterson and Poe Dameron have the same number of syllables, so, you’re welcome. Must be a sign.
> 
> Thanks again to draco_sollicitus for encouraging me to put this down on paper!

Corellia, 1930s.

_  
_

_ Follow the Force and stray no more! Stray no more! Stray no more! Put down the Jawa Juice and say no more! Follow, follow the Force! _

“You know, I wonder what he’ll be like.” Poe Dameron, the gambler, said as he strutted his way confidently through the Jedi Mission. He took the fedora off his head and placed it on the desk, brushing down his pinstriped suit with his hands.

“Who, pray tell?” Sister Rey Kenobi was getting a tad fed up with her unwelcome visitor, as surprisingly handsome as he was. They weren’t used to people who  _ willingly _ entered the Jedi Mission, certainly not men like him.

“Oh, you know who I mean, Sister Rey - none other than the uptight square with a close shave and a nice suit.” Poe cheerfully pantomimed his tying of a bow tie.

“And so what if I’ve imagined every bit of the man I’ll fall in love with? I know he’ll be strong, and smart, and...he’ll smell of sandalwood. Of home.” She practically sighed that part out.

Poe leaned against the desk near the window. “You’ve wished yourself a make-believe man, doll - some suit out in Scarsdale that could never be real. For god’s sake, he’s the kind of man who’d actually sit down to eat breakfast with you in the morning, that sorry fella who’d only buy his ties from Brooks Brothers.”

“And what’s wrong with that, Poe?” Rey said, clearly getting frustrated with the man standing in front of her.

“Brother Dameron,” he insisted.

“ _ Brother _ Dameron,” Rey repeated. “What’s wrong with a man who cares, who’s put together? I’ll know  _ exactly _ when I meet the man I’ll fall in love with. I don’t intend on taking any chances! He’s going to be exactly what I need, not some fling or dalliance to satisfy me for a day or so. I would never take this lightly, unlike yourself, I’m sure.”

Poe continued, seemingly ignoring that last jab. “Doll, don’t fool yourself - you’ll know when you’ve met your guy the minute you see him in that expensive suit.”

“ _ I’ll know _ from his calm, steady, voice. He’ll be grounded. And from the moment he holds me in his arms, I’ll know it’s where I’m meant to be. Until then, I’ll be patient. I’ll wait. I’ll  _ never _ compromise, Brother Dameron.”

Poe pushed himself off of the desk. “Well, my love will come as a complete surprise, outta the clear blue. I’ll leave her to chance and...chemistry.” 

“Chemistry?” she asked with confusion in her voice (and perhaps a hint of a blush crawling up her face).

“Yeah,” Poe’s eyes darkened. _ "Chemistry _ . All of a sudden, just like that, I’m going to know when I’ve met the doll I’m meant to fall in love with. I’ll know right then and there. I’ll know from the moment I see her face that she’s the one I’m going to love and care about for the rest of my life. I’ll know it before I even get the chance to speak to her. I’ll just...know it deep down in my heart. No lists of admirable qualities. No items to check off of a list. I’ll. Just. Know.” With each word, Poe stepped closer to Rey. He reached his hand out, brushing an errant piece of hair back behind her ear. 

He leaned in and brushed a tender kiss over Rey’s lips.

  


\-----------------------

  


“I’ll know...I’ll know…I’ll know…”

Rey felt herself being shaken. She didn’t like that.

She did, however, like the man who was shaking her.

_ Or maybe, no she definitely... _

“Rey? Sunshine, wake up.”

Rey cracked an eye open. “Whass’it?” She mumbled into her pillow.

“Sweetheart, you were talking in your sleep.” Poe smoothed the hair off of Rey’s face.

“Poe!” Rey exclaimed, somewhat surprised to see him.

Poe chuckled. “That’s me, Sunshine.”

“I know, but...weren’t you just wearing a zoot suit? Were we singing just now?”

Poe’s brows knit together. “Uh...unless you put on variety shows while you’re asleep? But I think I’d know that. Maybe fill me in, sweetheart.”

“Oh god, no, not the point. But what I meant to say, Poe, is that I...I lo-...I love you, like, a crazy amount. I know I haven’t said that yet, but you must know. Or maybe you don’t? But god you’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” the words tumbling out of Rey’s mouth.

A smile bloomed across Poe’s face. “Oh, god, Sunshine. I love you, too. From the moment I first laid eyes on you.” He cupped her chin in his hands and leaned down until their lips were mere centimeters apart.

“I know, Poe.  _ I know _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for indulging my classic movie musical obsession! And thank you for reading! <3


End file.
